crusaders_of_dusk_and_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Glimmer
Weapon (Longsword), Artifact (requires attunement by person chosen by the blade, will not attune to any evil alignment, rarely to any lawful alignment) History: Many tales and legends brought back to the people of Crepus by the Elves tell of the Bronze Dragon Aes and his many adventures in human form. Some tales tell of his pleasure in learning about humans and living entire lifetimes among them, other about his appearances offering riches to anyone who can answer his riddles or beat him at games of chance. In these tales Aes has appeared as everything from a pauper or beggar, to a prince from a foreign land. Yet ever present in all the stories is Aes’s longsword Glimmer. Glimmer appears to be an ordinary longsword with it’s hilt wrapped in dragon hide. In reality, the sword is forged from the scraps of claws from Aes himself, fired in lightning from his own breath and the hilt wrapped with his own scales. This process imbued the sword not only with magic, but also a piece of the dragons personality. Glimmer is often identified in the histories by it’s ability to change forms in flashes of light. At a thought, the power of the longsword can be formed into a shield that appears on the bearers opposite arm. The power of the sword and shield can be traded back and forth as the bearer battles, or when needed the weapon turns into a large chakram that can be thrown. In it’s final form, Glimmer turns into a staff about 6 feet high. When planted into the ground the staff emits a force field that can mask the people underneath it from natural or magical sight. When a character takes a short or long rest underneath this field, the field will warn them of any danger entering the area, and aides in their healing. Legends say that the weapon was given to a hero by Aes’s wife Sorrell, the Red Dragon, to aide in his quest to rescue his homeland. Since that time the sword has passed hands many times, mostly unbeknownst to the bearer. Many believe that according to Olan’s account, Glimmer was last in the hands of Dusk as he took part in saving the world and bringing the god’s back to sanity. Often fickle in it’s choosing, Glimmer is merely a longsword in the hands of someone it has not chosen. When drawn by someone it deems worthy, Glimmer shines brightly and all of it’s magical properties are open to them. Glimmer prefers to attune to people who do not have selfish intentions but rarely to people who insist on following a strict code. Glimmer will never attune to a character of evil intentions, and can even end an attunement at its own will. Magical properties: When not attuned, Glimmer is a longsword 1d8 (Versatile 1d10) and deals non-magical slashing damage. Glimmer has the Harmonious and Unbreakable minor magical properties, and only takes one minute to attune once it has approved the bearer. When attuned it gains the following properties Minor Properties: Beacon (15’) Conscientious Major Properties: +3 on Attack and Damage rolls Deals an extra 1d6 Deals radiant damage Counts as a finesse weapon in all forms Counts as a thrown weapon (20/60). (Changes to chakram form) Extra 1d6 Defender (changes to sword and shield form) Staff Form: When in staff form and planted into the ground, Glimmer emits a force field that is the equivalent of casting Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum as a level 4 wizard. The walls of the force field on all sides act as a barrier cast by the Alarm spell. On a short rest, characters add the max of 1 Hit Dice + Constitution Modifier to the amount of health they heal. On a long rest characters add 1 to the maximum amount of Hit Dice they regain. Directory